From Ministry Papers to Teaching Robes
by Forensic-Investigator-38
Summary: A Hogwarts Reunion, a drunken night, apologies, make up lunches and then a budding friendship all can lead to much more for Hermione and Draco, however they will be tested and their relationship strained and decisions must be made. A post Hogwarts fic.
1. Of Reunions

Chapter 1 – Of Reunions

Hermione Granger, undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, sat at her desk and stared at the large teetering pile of mail that waiting in her inbox, and still the owls kept on coming through the door, depositing more and more post until the pile finally gave way to gravity. It hit the desk and scattered everywhere, Hermione just looked as the wave of paper came towards her with defeat and accepted her fate as she was engulfed in parchment. Oh why had she come in this morning, why hadn't she taken the day off like her friend's had suggested, she hadn't been feeling well, but being the person she is, she had battled on and was determined to come into work.

She huffed, looking around at all the papers, pulled her wand from her inner robe pocket she gave it a simple yet elegant flick and they soared into the sky, obediently sorting themselves into piles, depending on the topic they held within. A pile for Ministry related matter, a pile for junk mail and a pile for her personal mail, which has always had sent to the office, that was she was sure of receiving it. Hermione started on the smallest of these piles, her personal mail, a letter from Ron telling her all about his latest matches, he was a keeper and team captain now for the Chudley Cannons, a letter from Ginny, telling her all that they needed more girl time and should meet up for coffee, gossiping and shopping. She was half way through reading this letter, not completely paying attention to its contents when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A thick yellow parchment envelope with familiar writing on the front of it, she picked it up and turned it over and there it was, the same red was seal. Hogwarts had sent her a letter, more precisely Professor McGonagall had sent her the letter, for that was who the Headmistress was now.

"I wonder what this could be about," Hermione wondered aloud to herself, sliding her finger underneath the fold and breaking the seal. Pulling out the piece of parchment within she read.

"Dear Miss Granger,

It has been exactly five years since you graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And here we feel that a reunion is in order, for you all to meet your fellow classmates once again and discuss what you have been up to in this intervening time.

Therefore you and one other person if you so wish, are cordially invited back to Hogwarts Castle for a meal in the Great Hall and evening drinks on the 20th June at 5pm. Dress code for the event is evening formal wear.

It will be a delight to see you all once again.

Yours,

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress "

Hermione put the parchment down on her desk and immediately grabbed a clean piece of parchment from the top drawer of her desk, picked up her quill and began writing her reply.

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you very much for the invitation, I shall be very pleased to attend on the 20th of June and to once again speak to you.

Yours,

Hermione Granger"

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking about if she should or should not be adding her personal title of undersecretary to the Minister for Magic on the bottom of her letter. Thinking on it she decided against it, it simply sounded big headed and rude, something she didn't want to present to Professor McGonagall.

Sealing the letter away and stamping it with her own wax seal, she passed it into the possession of her barn owl ,Elisabef, who took the letter gently and swooped out of the door on her newest mission for her mistress.

Looking at today's date on her calendar Hermione noticed that the Hogwarts reunion was only a month away! She dashed off another letter, this time to Ginny asking her if she was available the next day for some shopping, she needed new dress robes for the reunion, deciding to give it to her owl when she returned.

Now that the excitement for the day was done, Hermione turned again to look at the piles of paper on her desk and began on the next pile, today was not going to be a fun day she thought to herself. However this newest development was something to look forward to and definitely something to discuss with her friends Harry and Ron when they had their weekly meet up in a few days time.

Hey I know it's not a very long chapter, it's just an introduction. Let me know what you think with a review J Thanks guys, telepathic cookies for those who do review.


	2. Of Hogwarts

Chapter 2 – Of Hogwarts

The day had finally arrived, the day of the Hogwarts reunion. Hermione was stood in her bedroom in her London flat, turning from side to side in front of the floor length mirror. She wasn't sure if she was pleased with how she looked or not, if only Ginny could be here to help her decide. Alas however Ginny was at work, and was unable to get the time off, even though she had been invited to go by Harry as his plus one. The couple had been dating more seriously now since Hogwarts and had managed to both get jobs and had a small house near Godric's Hollow, Hermione was often invited once a week for dinner and a good catch up. She loved it at that house, it was homey, Ginny having filled it with pictures and various other decorations, which was a stark comparison to her own home. Her flat in London was, yes, incredibly stylish and modern but it didn't have the lived in family feel that she wanted. Everything was plain, clean, almost sterile in appearance, there was very little of herself there. The only place she had was her bedroom, her duvet and pillow cases a soft lavender colour and she had pictures of her family and friends on her chest of drawers.

Turning back to herself in the mirror she gave herself one last look over. Hermione was wearing a deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline, it was tight fitted to her body until her upper tight where it flared out to her feet and into a pool of material. It truly was a beautiful dress and although Hermione had a slender figure she didn't think she could completely pull off the look, which was completed by her hair gathered into an elegant pun on her head with a few smoothly curled tendrils of hair framing her face, and red and gold dangly star earrings with a gold star necklace. Her make-up was light, just enough to blur the flaws she thought she had, her eyes were slightly darker and smokey and her lips tinted a slightly brighter bolder red.

The doorbell rang clear through the silence and startled Hermione out of her reverie. She walked briskly out of her bedroom and through the kitchen lounge area to the door, her red silk covered heels clicking in the tiles. Opening the door she laid eyes on the person behind it, Ron. The pair weren't dating, just still good friends, but he had offered to escort her to the Hogwarts reunion so who was she to say no to one of her best friends? That and Harry said he had been asked to go a little earlier that some, apparently Professor McGonagall wanted to walk to him about something.

"Hey Hermione, urm I brought you these, because I like saw them and thought they were pretty. And you're a girl and you like pretty things and urm yeah..." Ron trailed off, handing Hermione a bunch of large daises.

"Thank you Ron, they are nice, why don't you come in for a moment while I put them in some water before we leave," she smiled at her friend, bless him; he was trying to be nice to her and bring her something pretty.

She turned from the door and walked into the kitchen searching for a vase for the flowers, Ron followed her. Hermione didn't think he looked too bad now, nothing like what he had worn to the Yule Ball, here he was wearing just your traditional black dress robes, with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked rather smart.

"You look lovely Hermione," Ron commented, looking at her.

"Why thank you Ron, you look very smart yourself. Are those new by any chance?" she joked.

"Yeah, well I thought I should buy some more, you know I don't think those ones from fourth year would even fit me now anyway, even if I did want to wear them you know." He joked back, smiling at her. "However I think we should get going you know, we don't want to be late, so my lady?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"Why thank you my knight," Hermione played along curtseying and taking Ron's arm. They walked out of the apartment, Hermione locking the door behind her and tucking her keys into her small bag.

The two apparated to Hogsmead on the spot and arrived outside the gates to Hogwarts. The two of them looked up at the ancient castle. Even though a war had happened and areas of the castle damaged and destroyed they had repaired it to its former glory and it looked the same as ever, as thought nothing had ever happened there. A thestral pulled carriage pulled up in front of them and the door opened for them. Hermione and Ron both patted the animal before getting into the carriage and setting off up the path to the Castle.

Hope you guys like this next chapter. Hopefully much more to come, I have a plan written out and I would quite like to complete it :P Please review and let me know what you think. Also see the links below for the inspiration for the dress and things Hermione is wearing J

Link for Hermione's Dress – .

Link for Hermione's Earrings – . /online_ (except replace the blue with red)

Link for Hermione's Necklace – product/342726


End file.
